Battle of the Five Armies
by roguegirl9929
Summary: A Battle of the Five Armies AU because we can't kill all the Dwarf hotness in one battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I started this right after I saw The Hobbit for the first time. I wasn't going to post this but through some persuasion I decided 'oh what the hell' and here it is. Please let me know what you think!**

Thorin Oakensheild cut down goblins left and right. They had just reclaimed their home and he wasn't going to let it be taken from them. His eyes swept the battlefield, checking on each dwarf from his party to insure their safety. His eyes lingered on his nephews, fighting back to back, valiantly cutting down orcs. He felt his chest swell with pride before that feeling changed into blinding pain radiating from his left side. As two orcs came to finish him off he heard their guttural cries of pain and watched as they fell, Kili's arrows imbedded in their heads. He breathed deeply attempting to dull the pain and regain his footing. He distantly heard a cry of "Uncle!" and looked up to see Fili and Kili fighting their way to him. Dread settled in his chest and he struggled to get back to his feet. He cut down another orc and managed to get himself into a standing position only to see his elder nephew take an arrow in his chest. He heard Kili cry out in sheer panic but Fili merely stumbled before regaining his balance and continued to fight his way to his uncle's side, spinning to kill another orc that swung at Thorin's back. Thorin glanced at him once Fili turned and hissed out, "Idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

When he got no reply he allowed his eyes to travel to Fili's face and noticed the horror-stricken expression. He followed his gaze and his stomach fell. Kili was on his knees, blood pooling out of his stomach and chest, eyes wide in shock. Fili darted from his uncle's side in an attempt to get to his brother, screams of "Kili!" ringing out. Thorin watched in horror as Fili took another arrow to his shoulder and paid it no heed, all his energy focused on getting to his younger brother. Thorin cut down another orc and stumbled, his strength starting to fail him. He forced all of his effort into getting to his sister-sons desperately hoping that he could get to them in time. He fought his way through orcs and goblins hardly feeling the pain in his side. He watched helpless as Fili was slammed into by a dying Warg and heard his cry of pain as his right leg buckled under him.

Thorin redoubled his efforts and managed to get to Fili the same time as Gloin who helped shove the Warg off him. Fili crawled his way to Kili who was now on his side, covered in blood, eyes glazed, and shivering violently. Fili weakly pulled his brother's head into his lap and ran his hands through the blood matted brown hair, helpless as to what to do. Thorin collapsed to his knees next to the boys and pulled Kili onto his own lap, allowing Fili to lean against him weakly. He vaguely realized that the other dwarves and a few Elven warriors had taken notice of their plight and had formed a circle around them, keeping orcs from reaching them. Thorin looked his youngest nephew over and sorrow hit him in a wave. Kili was dazed and frightened, eyes glazed over in pain. His chest was a mass of blood which Thorin tried to remedy with the boy's own cloak, pressing it to his chest, "Kili? Kili...can you hear me? You have to keep pressure on this."

He led his nephew's hand to his chest and helped him press down, "Pressure Kili, pressure."

Kili coughed weakly and blood bubbled up from his lips. Thorin closed his eyes briefly and swallowed. Blood from the mouth meant internal bleeding...little can be done to fix that. He felt Fili sag against him and glanced over at the elder brother. Fili had tears running down his cheeks, one hand grasping his brother's. Thorin took in the way his heir's leg was twisted at an awkward angle and the sheen of perspiration across his brow. Thorin glanced at the arrows sticking out from Fili shoulder and chest and pressed Kili's hand down harder on his wounds, "Pressure Kili. I need to help your brother."

Thorin placed one hand against Fili brow and felt the heat radiating from him and knew instantly that the arrows had contained poison. Fili brushed him off weakly and muttered his brother's name, eyes focused on the blood still pouring from Kili's chest, "Help Kili."

At the sound of his elder brother's voice Kili stirred slightly and rasped out his name, "Fili?"

Fili squeezed Kili's hand and attempted a small smile, "I'm right here Kili. I'm right here."

Kili coughed and more blood spurted from his mouth, "You're hurt."

Fili's smile wavered and more tears leaked out, "I'll be fine Kili. You just have to hold on, alright? For me?"

Kili whimpered as another wave of pain hit him, "Uncle?"

Thorin pressed more of the cloak onto his nephew's wounds, "You're alright Kili. You're alright."

Kili's eyes met his own and he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes at his nephew's words, "I'm scared."

Thorin heard Fili whimpered as he heard his brother, "You're going to be fine Kili. You're going to be fine. Just hold on."

Kili shifted and gasped before coughing up more blood, "Hurts."

"I know, Little One, I know," He hadn't used that name for his nephew since he was a small child. Looking down at him he realized, not for the first time, how desperately young he still was.

Kili met his uncle's eyes again and Thorin felt the first tear he had shed in years leak from the side of his eye at his nephew's words, " I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Fili lurched forward, ignoring the burning pain that was spreading through his own body in favor of comforting his brother and closest companion he'd ever have, "Keep pressure on your wounds, Kili."

Kili's eyes glazed over and Thorin realized, distantly, that his youngest nephew was no longer seeing them. Kili whimpered again, "Fili?"

Fili whispered back his brother's name and an answer, "I'm here Kili. I'm right here."

Kili whimpered again, not hearing, "Mama?"

Thorin watched in horror as Kili's shivers grew more violent before he went still, Thorin pressed his hand to Kili's wounds and felt Kili's own hand go slack under his, "Kili?"

Thorin removed his hands reluctantly and observed the shallow breaths still coming from his nephew, proving he was still with the living. Thorin turned his attention to Fili and began to reach for the arrows still imbedded in him, Fili roughly pushed him away, "Help Kili!"

"There's nothing more we can do for him!" Thorin snapped, watching as Fili broke down, sobs racking his frame. Thorin braced Fili against him and counted to three before yanking the first arrow out. Fili cried out in pain and Thorin felt it go through him like a knife. He murmured and apology before yanking the second arrow out as well. Looking his older nephew over he noticed that his one side and back was soaked in blood, "Fili, where else are you injured?"

Fili took a shuddering breath and touched his side, hand coming away slick with blood, "Uncle...this is your blood..."

It was then that Thorin remembered his own injuries and suddenly felt the pain and dizziness wash over him. Trying to push it aside he watched as the color drained from Fili's face and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed, convulsing. The shuddering last a few mere seconds but it felt like a lifetime before he went still and didn't reawaken. Thorin felt his own strength fail him as he whispered, "Fili?"

He distantly heard joyful cries and cheers of, "The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

He fell back and struggled to keep his eyes opened. The last thing his saw was Oin and three Elves enter the circle and kneel beside him and his nephews before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin floated back in consciousness slowly. The first thing he noticed was a dull pain that seemed to stem from his left side and right shoulder. He pushed that to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the world around him. Soft voices, couldn't understand what was being said. Suddenly everything came rushing back...his injuries, Kili falling, the sheer amount blood, the terror in his brown eyes. Fili's emotional pain, the fever racking his body from the poison coursing through his veins, the convulsing right before he lost consciousness. Thorin opened his eyes and the dull pain became stabbing as the light hit him. He groaned and shut his eyes. He heard shuffling around him and a cool cloth was placed on his head before he heard someone say his name. Forcing his eyes opened again, slowly this time, he took in the sight of Balin standing next to the bed staring at him. As the old dwarf connected eyes with his king he smiled, "Welcome back. We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake."

Thorin tried to speak but all that came out was a soft rasp. Balin put a small ladle of water to his lips and he swallowed greedily, sighing as it soothing his parched throat. He cleared his throat and tried speaking again, "Whah happ'nd?"

Balin settled himself in a chair that was placed next to the bed, "You gave us a good scare, Laddie. You lost a fair amount of blood. You've been unconscious for almost 7 days. A fever set in on you. We were able to get you to swallow some water during that time but you barely stirred. Oin and the Elvish healers have been working hard to keep you alive."

Thorin grimaced at the mention of Elves but kept his mouth shut, more pressing matters weighing on his mind, "Fili? Kili?"

Balin went silent and looked away and Thorin's heart plummeted. Balin spoke quietly, "They're still with us. For now. It...they aren't doing as well as we had hoped."

Thorin swallowed hard. His nephews, his heirs, the closest thing he had to sons were fading. He was struck with the realization that he would probably never see Kili's mischievous grin, or hear Fili's infectious laugh, never reprimand them for pulling pranks, never tell them, exasperated, to go to sleep. Never look at Fili and see so much of himself and Fili's own father, Sagnor, with Dis's eyes and never see the reflection of Frerin with the tiniest bit of himself in Kili. Kili would pass, beardless...both boys were far too young to be leaving Middle Earth. This quest to take back Erebor, to take back their home was meant for them. How was Thorin to sit on a throne knowing his heirs, the boys he had raised as his own when their father died at the Battle of Moria, had died trying to reclaim it for him? Despairingly he thought of his last conversation with Dis before they left...how his normally strong baby sister had tears in her eyes as her boys, her only children left on the quest with him. Thorin had promised to keep them safe...and he had failed.

Balin averted his eyes and let his king have the moment to grieve. He felt intrusive, watching the pain he knew his friend was feeling. They were all feeling it. Fili and Kili were precious to them all. They were the two that kept spirits high, who made them all smile on this journey, who reminded them all of the joys of both brotherhood and youth. Balin's own thoughts were interrupted by Thorin's deep voice, "What is the extent of their injuries?"

"Fili's wounds are mostly superficial. His leg was a clean break and should...heal. However the arrows he was hit with were both coated in poison. It was quick acting but the Elvish healers think they may have gotten the antidote into him on time. He had another round of convulsions around the third day but they weren't nearly as violent as his ones on the battlefield. He hasn't woken at all...we got a small amount of water in him but he vomited most of it up."

Thorin absorbed that before asking about the younger, "And Kili?"

Balin sighed, "He lost a lot of blood. The healers didn't think he would make it through the first night...a few actually thought he was already dead by the time they reached you on the battlefield. He's cut up. Badly. Altogether he has over 100 stitches in him...two broken ribs...and fever has set in on him. The worst of it happened on the second day...he stopped breathing. One of the healers...and Elf named Elwe breathed for him until he starting coughing on his own. We've barely gotten any water into him which is concerning. I...the healers think it's likely he'll pass sometime soon."

Thorin felt nausea set in and took a few deep, settling breaths, "I'll never forgive myself if I lose them."

Balin stayed silent for a moment, not sure if the statement was meant for anyone's ears except Thorin's, "How about you try some broth? It'll be good to get something in you."

Thorin sighed, eating was the last thing he felt like doing but Balin stopped him before he could refuse, "I have faith in those boys. They're strong. And if...when they wake you'll need to be there for them. Which means you need your strength back."

Thorin sighed and gave a small nod. Balin gave him a soft almost smile and walked away. Thorin sank back into his pillows and shut his eyes, energy sapped. He was starting to drift off when another voice pushed him back into wakefulness, "Welcome back to the world of the living."

Thorin cracked open his eyes and saw that Gandalf had seated himself next to the bed, "Gandalf."

Gandalf gave Thorin a small smile, "Your dwarves have been concerned for you. They'll be glad to know you've awakened."

Thorin turned his head away from Gandalf and saw, for the first time, the prone form of his youngest nephew lying in a bed. He couldn't see much detail but he had never seen Kili lie so still, "How am I going to tell their mother?"

Gandalf felt a spark of irritation course through him, "Now you listen here, Thorin Oakensheild, you will not start putting those two boys into graves before they are ready! They are young still and they have determination in them. A will to live. You dwelling on their death will do nothing for them! Have some faith!"

Thorin blinked at him, slightly astounded at having been reprimanded before Gandalf continued, "We're all worried for them but we have to believe that they'll pull through. Hope can do wonders, you know."

Thorin glanced back at his nephew's still form before returning his gaze to Gandalf and giving one small nod. Gandalf smiled and stood, "Good. Well then...let's get you some assistance in sitting up, shall we?"

Thorin watched and Gandalf exited the tent returning moments later with Oin, Dwalin, Ori, Gloin, and Balin who carried a small bowl.

Oin walked up to his bedside and looked him over, poking and prodding before nodding in contentment, "You finally seem to be on the mend. Let's try to get you into a sitting position. Gloin, Dwalin, gently please."

The two Dwarves stepped forward and gripped him by the arms, Dwalin giving him a small nod of greeting. Gently they steered him upright and Ori hurried forward, placing pillows behind his back. Balin came forward and handed him the small bowl, waiting to assure that his hands were steady enough to hold it on his own. Thorin slowly brought the bowl to his lips, concentrating on keeping his hands from shaking. The broth was weak but the warmth from it soothed his sore throat and settled his stomach some. Dwalin crossed his arms and looked Thorin over, "It's good to see you awake."

Gloin nodded, "Aye. It's good to have our king among us again."

Thorin looked over these Dwarves, a handful of the 13 that had followed him on what many called a fool's quest. He went to speak until his eyes landed on Ori who stood staring at Fili and Kili, an arm's throw away. Balin took a step toward him and laid a hand on the young Dwarf's shoulder, "Ori?"

Ori's eyes never wavered from the brothers, "I don't like seeing them like this. It's unnatural to see Kili lying so still. Even in his sleep he wiggles around but for a week now he hasn't moved on his own. Fili looks so pale...I don't like seeing them like this...I don't."

Thorin looked at his nephews for the first time properly. Fili was the farthest from him, on the other side of Kili. His leg was splinted, that much was clear from under the blankets. His face was paler than he had ever seen it, blonde hair fanned out around him on the pillow. His left arm and upper chest was bandaged, in response to the second arrow wound. He couldn't see the lower half of his chest but he assumed it was covered in bandages as well. His eyes drifted over to Kili who was, as Ori had pointed out, unnaturally still. His face looked paler than his brother's, though Thorin suspected it might have been his dark brown hair framing him. From his neck down he was covered in thick bandages, obscuring all of his skin from mid-bicep down to under the blankets. They both looked young, too young.

Ori interrupted his train of thought, "It's not fair. They're so young. They shouldn't be like this."

Gloin spoke, thoughts going to his own son, Gimli at home who wasn't much younger than these too, "They'll pull through this. I know they will. Too damn stubborn to die this way."

The Dwarves gazed the youngest members of their party for what seemed like eternity before Oin spoke, "We should leave Thorin to rest. He's only just awoken today. He's by no means recovered."

Dwalin and Gloin assisted him in lying down before bidding him farewell for the day. Thorin spared one last look at his nephews before shutting his eyes and drifting back into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin awoke mildly confused to sounds of healers rushing around the tent. Blearily he turned his head to the right and noticed a group of people grouped around Fili's bed. Panic instantly set in and he attempted to sit but barely managed to stifle a cry of pain as he collapsed back down. Bofur heard his king's grunt of pain and came to his bedside, "You shouldn't be sitting Thorin."

Thorin continued to struggle to get himself upright until Bofur conceded and helped him lean up, "Fili? What's happening with Fili?"

Bofur glanced over that group of healers, Elven and Dwarf alike huddled around the bed, "He woke...kind of. Better to say his eyes opened a bit. The healers are trying to get him to swallow some water now."

Thorin watched, unable to see his nephew at all and strained to hear what the healers were saying. When he realized he couldn't make head nor tail of it he called out, "Oin!"

The older Dwarf hurried over, "You should be resting."

Thorin ignored him, "How is Fili?"

Oin frowned but told him anyway, "We managed to get him to swallow a ladle full of water. Someone will have to sit with him for the night to assure he doesn't vomit it back up and choke. He isn't with us though. His eyes may have opened but he, by no means, is well."

Oin began to walk back to Fili before turning to face Thorin again, "He did speak though. He muttered Kili at one point."

Bofur helped Thorin lay back down, "You really should be resting. I volunteered to sit with Fili for the first part of tonight. I'll wake you if anything changes."

Thorin reluctantly shut his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him again. His sleep was exhausted and dreamless, his body still weak and recovering. He woke again to soft light and small shuffling noises from the healers going about their duties. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the activity around him. Two Elves, healers he gathered, stood in the corner of the large tent speaking softly in their native language as one ground of herbs in a small bowl. Thorin's eyes continued to pan when his ears heard a voice he knew. Turning his head to the right he saw the small form of Bilbo Baggins, their Hobbit burglar bustling around Kili's bed and having what appeared to be a one-sided conversation with himself. Thorin watched as Bilbo dipped a cloth in a small bowl of water on the table between the beds and wrung it out before dabbing it across Kili's face, "And as Bofur tossed it to Ori, Gloin stepped between them and the wet cloth hit him right in the face! Had us all on our knees in laughter. I'm sure Bofur will tell you the story better when you wake-"

Thorin spoke then, startling the Hobbit, "He's unconscious. He can't hear you."

Bilbo smiled at him, "Good to see you awake. And I know he's unconscious. I do...we don't know if he can hear us or not...and if I was unconscious I'd want to know that someone was here for me. That someone cared. So I talk to them...it also makes me feel a less useless. Like I'm actually doing something."

Thorin sighed but did not berate him as foolish as the Hobbit's logic seemed to him, "Fili...how is he?"

Bilbo's small smile didn't fade as he spoke, still wiping down Kili's forehead, "He hasn't woken again. But he kept down the water and early this morning they got him to swallow a bit more which is a good sign."

"And Kili?"

Bilbo's face grew solemn, "No change."

Thorin felt his frustration rise, they couldn't take one brother and force the other to survive...he knew his nephews. Even if Fili condition continued to improve he would worsen the minute he knew Kili was gone. Bilbo watched Thorin and clearly knew where his thoughts were going, "Kili will improve too. He's too stubborn not to."

They fell into silence and Bilbo returned to his attempts in lowing Kili's fever. As he dipped the cloth back into the cool water he heard a slight, almost imperceptible moan from the bed. Whipping around he saw Kili stir slightly on the bed, his face twisting slightly in agony. Bilbo instantly called out, "He's coming to!"

The two Elves ran over from where they had been standing to Kili's bedside all but pushing Bilbo out of the way. Thorin raised slightly, bracing himself with his forearm and watched as Kili's moans turned to soft cries and he began thrashing slightly, clearly in pain. At the sound of the noise Oin came running in, followed by nearly every dwarf they had traveled with. Oin was instantly by Kili's side attempting to calm him as best he could. Kili's cries grew every time he moved and from his side Fili stirred, having heard his brother. Balin hurried to Fili's bedside and the young dwarf began to mutter his brother's name, eyes fluttering opened, "Kili?"

Balin held him still as Fili tried to sit, feverishly trying to get to his brother, "Aye Lad...the healers have got him. They'll take good care of him."

One of the Elves yelled something in Elvish and another rushed in carrying a bottle. They poured whatever was in it onto a cloth that Oin handed them and pressed it over Kili's mouth and nose until Kili went still again.

Thorin looked at Oin, "What the hell did they do to him?"

Oin glanced at Kili's still form and back at Thorin, "They just put him to sleep. He's in pain and his thrashing would tear his stitches. He can't afford to loose more blood."

One of the Elves turned to look at Thorin and Oin, "The first thing we need to do is get some water into him. If he can swallow and keep it down we'll start him on pain medicine."

Oin nodded but Thorin interrupted, "Kili doesn't handle pain medicine well. It makes him sick."

At the sound of his uncle's voice Fili stirred again, "Kili? Uncle?"

Balin ran his hand over Fili's hair, "They're both fine Lad."

Fili made a sound akin to a whimper, "Kili?"

Another one of the Elves from Kili's side turned to face the blonde, grabbing a cup of water from the table between the beds. He handed the cup to Balin and lifted Fili's head slightly and the elderly dwarf pressed the cup to his lips. Fili tried to pull back but the Elf shushed him, "It's water. Try and take a sip. Slowly."

Fili obeyed attempting to swallow the liquid. He managed to get two mouthfuls down before sputtering. Balin pulled the cup away and gently Fili's head was lowered back to the pillow. Fili murmured his brother's name again before slipping back into unconsciousness. Oin walked to Fili's bedside and placed a hand on his head, "He's still feverish but he's cooler than before."

The Elves looked at Oin before nodding and exiting the tent, leaving the Dwarves alone. Thorin waited until they were gone before speaking, "The both woke. Fili twice. That means they're improving."

Oin sighed, "Yes and no. Fili does seem to be doing better. Not much but a slight bit. Kili moved for the first time in days which is a good thing...neither one of them are in a place that I'm comfortable with. They are both still in danger...but yes. The fact that they woke is a good thing."

Balin turned to face Thorin, "Let's try some broth again."

Thorin spared a glance at his nephews before attempting to rise, Bifur and Nori coming to his aid. Once he was seated and Bofur had handed him a bowl of broth he spoke, "Is anyone else injured?"

Oin shook his head, "Mild cuts and bruises and few stitches here and there. We've mainly been concerned about you three. We haven't sent any word to the Blue Mountains yet. We were waiting for you to either wake or...would you like us to do so?"

Thorin sipped at the broth and looked at his nephews again, "No. Not yet. We'll wait until we know what is going to happen with Fili and Kili. I can't let Dis...she shouldn't have to worry. Once we know whether the boys will survive or...not...then we'll send word to them."

Balin nodded and smiled as Thorin fought a yawn, "Tired Lad?"

"I shouldn't be. I've done nothing but sleep."

"Your body is still recovering. You aren't well. Rest is the best way to regain your strength," Oin explained.

"I'm sick of resting."

"You don't really get a choice. Either you rest or I make you rest."

Thorin glared at him but the effect was ruined by another yawn, "Fine."

Finishing his broth Thorin spared one last glance at his nephews before lying down and shutting his eyes, once again losing himself into the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four. The Thorin comment about the Arkenstone came from an interview with Richard Armitage. Someone asked him if he had seen the Arkenstone yet and his response was what I have Thorin say. Here's the link: /2012/12/12/richard-armitage-talks-hobbit-thorin-oakenshield-sauron-hobbit-3/**

**A huge thank you to everyone who faved or put this on alert. It really means a lot.**

**soytejana: Thank you for the HUGE compliment! Let's contact Jackson and see...maybe he'll film it for the extended editions?**

**Jubei-Kazuki: I know...I just pretend it does end like this in my head...and I'm not telling. You'll see who survives as you read ;)**

**Shiary: Thank you! I try...we just couldn't let the three sexy dwarves die, now could we?**

**bronze andromeda shun: This chapter has Bilbo in it! Can't be sad with Bilbo around!**

**BM originally: I just love to torture Thorin. Angst is like crack for me and he makes it so easy! I'm so glad you like my version of Thorin. He's so much fun to write.**

**nunquam perpetuum: Thank you so much! I'm a massive sucker for hurt Kili too...I tend to always abuse my favorite character.**

The first thing Fili noticed when he woke was pain. Intense pain that seemed to be across his entire body. He stifled a whimper and tried to focus more. His entire body was hot and cold at the same time and his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. The pain seemed to be coming from his left shoulder and chest though most of it seemed to stem from his right leg. He tried to recall why he was in pain and suddenly in occurred to him. The battle. Suddenly the pain was a good thing. Pain meant you were alive. He was alive...but what of the others. His mind tried to think back, to see what he could remember. Panic instantly coursed through his entire body. Kili. Kili had fallen. The sheer amount of blood. The panic in his baby brother's eyes. The way he had fallen so still. What was he supposed to do if Kili passed? How could he possibly go on without his little brother and best friend by his side? Fili slowly opened his eyes and was grateful that where ever he was was dimly lit. He glanced around as best he could without moving and saw no sign of his brother. He felt another stab of panic and despair and tried calling out for him. His throat was dry and all that seemed to come out was a rasp. Fili tried desperately to swallow but found he couldn't. He stifled another whimper of panic. He _had_ to find Kili.

Thorin drifted slowly into wakefulness and realized for the first time in what seemed like years, that he felt well rested. He enjoyed this rather addictive feeling before a few small noises drew him out of his peaceful state of mind. He reluctantly opened his eyes and rose up, very slowly, onto one forearm. Fili was stirring in his bed and Thorin could hear soft noises of pain coming from him, "Fili?"

Fili's head turned toward the sound of his uncle's voice and Thorin could see that his eyes, though clouded in pain, were clear and seemed to know what was going on around him. That was good. He watched as Fili attempt to rise, "No. Stay down. You're badly injured."

Fili obediently laid still and Thorin breathed a sigh of relief before looking around the tent. Where were the damn healers when you need them? Sighing in frustration he called out, hoping to Aule that one of the Dwarves would respond and not one of the Elves, "Oin?"

The gods must have loved him because Oin, Balin, and Bifur entered the tent at a brisk pace. Before Oin could reach Thorin's bedside the king jerked his head in the direction of his nephew, "Fili's awake."

Oin was instantly at the young dwarf's side, helping him rise and pressing a cup of water to his lips. Fili gulped down the water gratefully before rasping out his brother's name, "Kili?"

Oin almost smiled, of course that the first thing on Fili's mind, "He's next to you, Lad. He's alive."

Fili sagged backward against Oin's arm in relief. Kili was alive. Nothing else mattered right now because Kili was alive. As was his uncle, Fili realized. They had survived. Durin knew how they had managed that but they were alive. Taking another drink of the water offered to him Fili felt exhaustion take over again but fought it as best he could, "Whah...happ'n'd?"

Oin lowered him back against the pillows and explained, "The three of you gave us all a good scare. You took an arrow to your chest and left shoulder. Both of them were coated with poison but the Elvish healers were able to get an antidote in you on time. You also broke your right leg. It's a clean break and should heal fine. Are you in pain?"

Fili nodded, "Uncle? And Kili?"

Thorin answered before Oin could, "I'm fine. Don't concern yourself with me."

Fili watched at Oin turned away and began crushing herbs into what looked like something foul, "Kili?"

The tent stayed silent and Fili felt his heart sink. Silence was never good. Turning his head slowly he saw the prone form of his brother on the bed next to him. Kili was still, unnaturally still. Fili could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes but held them back as he asked again, "And Kili?"

Oin turned back to him with the foul concoction of herbs and water and explained, "He suffered some grievous injuries. We think he'll be fine."

Fili stared at Oin in horror. Think he'll be fine? That wasn't good. He feebly protested what he assumed was pain medicine before Thorin spoke again, "Fili, you're going to take that now. Your brother will be fine. You understand me?"

Fili swallowed the medicine immediately once he recognized his uncle's tone. Sparing one last glance at Kili, Fili shut his eyes and fell almost instantly into sleep.

Thorin watched as Fili's breathing evened and slowed, "He woke. That's a good thing."

Oin nodded, "Woke and was lucid. He still has a fever but he was coherent. I'm very pleased. I won't say that he's safe until his fever breaks but this was a very good sign. How are you feeling?"

"Rested. I'm not used to it."

"Rested is good. I still want you on bed rest for a bit longer before we try walking around. Are you hungry? We can try solid food today."

Thorin nodded. Solid food sounded glorious after two days of just broth. As Bifur left to fetch food Thorin looked over at Kili. His youngest nephew was still pale and still, "Has there been any change in Kili?"

Oin shook his head, "No. A few of the Elvish healers believe they have made a tea that will contain the pain medicine Kili needs and not make him ill."

Thorin glowered, "Can we trust them?"

"You would do well to trust them in this matter, Thorin Oakensheild. They have far more experience and it will do you no good to doubt their intentions," Gandalf reprimanded from his place in the doorway, "They stayed to help, not to harm."

Thorin gave him a respectful nod and kept his mouth shut. While his hatred of Elves remained, he did realize they possessed great skills in the way of healing and currently Kili's health came first. He watched as Gandalf moved into the tent to allow Bifur to enter, carrying a plate of food. As he began eating Thorin looked at Balin, "Has anything been accomplished since the Battle?"

Balin nodded, "Dain has been handling things in your stead. We've started cleaning out the mountain. The dragon made quite a mess. It won't be ready to be moved into for some time."

"Bard and the Elf King?"

"Bard returned to his village with the gold Dain gave him. Thranduil has also returned to Mirkwood. He still wishes to have council with you but his son was injured in the battle and needed a healer."

"...the Arkenstone?"

"Returned to us."

"Good."

Their conversation was interrupted by their Hobbit entering the tent. Bilbo froze in the doorway when he realized everyone was watching him, "Uhh...hello?"

Balin smiled, "Welcome Master Baggins. What brings you here?"

Bilbo smiled slightly back, "I heard Fili woke earlier today and I came to check on him," Noticing Thorin was awake his smile grew, "How are you feeling?"

Thorin gave him a smile and a nod, "Well rested. Thank you. I've been meaning to speak with you."

Bilbo swallowed and stepped forward, "I know that wha-"

Thorin cut him off, "I...apologize. My actions were not befitting of a king. The gold sickness that took my grandfather had some hold on me. I trust that it is gone now and will continue to prevent it from taking hold of anyone from now on. I am grateful that the Arkenstone was returned to us. More for the pride of Durin's line than for any value. Truth be told I always thought it looked like a bad bar of soap."

Bilbo chuckled, "My actions were not the best either. Please forgive me."

When Thorin looked about to protest Balin cut him off, "Let's just say everyone made some mistakes and move on, eh?"

Thorin held out one hand to Bilbo who took it in what he hoped was a warrior's grasp. Thorin squeezed his forearm gently (he was a Hobbit and he knew he had a firm grip), "We owe you our home Master Baggins. My people and I will forever be indebted to you."

Bilbo smiled back and took the chair Balin offered him, "How are the boys?"

Thorin looked pleased, "Fili woke and was coherent."

"And Kili?"

"He'll be alright too. He will be."

Their conversation was cut short by Balin who had moved over to the youngest Dwarf's bedside during the conversation, "Kili's brow has sweat on it. I believe his fever may have broken."

Oin walked over quickly and placed a hand on the boy's head, "He's cooler. Much cooler. I believe young Kili has decided that he has a much strength as his brother to get through this."

"So that's a good sign?" Bilbo questioned.

Oin smiled, "Very good."

Thorin leaned back against his pillows in mild relief, "He'll need extra blankets now. Both of them get cold easily."

"I'll make sure he stays warm. I don't need him getting sick now."

Thorin was suddenly overcome with a wave of tiredness. He stifled a yawn and Oin smiled at him, "Feeling tired?"

Thorin glared at him, "You put something in the food."

"Aye. I did. You were grievously injured and the best way to recover from that is sleep. You also have years of missed sleep to make up for."

Thorin struggled to keep his eyes opened, "Traitor."

The last thing he saw before falling back into sleep was Oin's smug smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! I'm not sure if I like it or not...let me know. That being said Fili and Kili sharing a bed isn't slash, I assure you. Sharing a bed was really common among family members for years. Hell, men used to bathe together for years. Just wanted to clear that up before I got complaints...I trust that you're all mature adults though. Please enjoy!**

**A special thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters, and watchers! You guys make my day! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

Thorin drifted awake slowly, feeling once again well rested and alert and blissfully free of pain. Whatever Oin had been giving him was doing it's job well. He laid in bed with his eyes closed for a few minutes before a hushed argument brought him out of his blank state of mind. Turning his head to the left he noticed Fili sitting up in his bed. His nephew looked pale and drawn but he had a fierce, determined spark in his eye as he bickered with Oin who stood at the foot of the bed. Thorin feigned sleep and listened closely to what they were saying.

"-on't care! I want to sleep next to Kili."

"I know you're concerned. I don't think-"

Thorin heard Fili's tone go from annoyed to distressed and pleading, "I need to know that he's okay."

Oin sighed, "Fili-"

Thorin pushed himself onto one arm and turned toward them, "What's going on?"

Fili turned toward him and managed a small smile, "Uncle."

Thorin smiled back at him, "It's good to see you awake."

Fili's face faded back into strain and stress and turned back to Oin but Thorin interrupted again, "What's going on?"

"Fili would like us to put his and Kili's beds together," Oin explained.

Fili looked imploringly at his uncle, "I need to make sure he's alright. Please."

Thorin sighed internally, the boys had slept in the same bed for years and it appeared that this incident had scared Fili badly enough to need that comfort and security again, "Would it be a problem for any of the healers if we did that?"

Oin hesitated, "...I don't believe so. We can easily reach both of them still."

"Do it."

Fili gave his uncle a relieved smile before relaxing against his pillows, his energy utterly spent. Thorin looked him over far more critically as Oin left the healers tent. Fili was still deathly pale, and he had a fine sheen of sweat over his face, probably from exertion but his eyes, though tired were clear. A glance over at Kili showed that the youngest had yet to move, but he was now covered with a heavy quilt instead of the light sheet he had been using previously. Eventually growing tired of the silence Thorin spoke, "How do you feel?"

Fili's eyes had drifted shut and stayed that way, his exhaustion clear, "Everything hurts. And I'm cold."

"We'll get you some extra blankets."

Fili nodded, eyes still shut. Thorin had figured he had drifted back off into sleep when Fili spoke again, "How are you? And how is Kili?"

Thorin gave his nephew a fond smile, "I'm fine. We'll on my way to a full recovery. Your brother's fever broke yesterday."

That statement caused Fili's eyes to open, "That's good isn't it? That means he's going to be fine?"

His voice was so hopeful and Thorin could only give him another soft smile, "Yes. It's very good."

Fili's head dropped back onto his pillows, completely spent. His breathing had slowed to the point of sleep again when Oin re-entered the tent with Gloin, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Bilbo. The Hobbit had a large stack of blankets in his arms that completely blocked him from view. As the Dwarves approached Kili's bedside Thorin spoke, "How are you going to move him?"

"The same way we've been moving all three of you to change the bed sheets. We hold the blankets he's laying on stiff, like a stretcher and lift him,' Oin explained.

Thorin pushed himself up fully and noticed-despite the twinge of pain in his side-that he had the strength to, for the first time since he'd woken. He watched with a critical eye as Oin changed Kili's bandages, swallowing hard when he saw the full extent of his nephew's injuries. Once Kili was laid back down Dwalin, Gloin, Bombur, and Nori took their places at the four corners of Kili's bed and lifted the blanket tight and stiff so the youngest Durin laid still on it and wasn't jostled. When they had moved out of the way Bofur and Balin shoved the bed so it touched Fili's, forming a large mattress. Kili was laid back down gently and his blankets placed to cover him again.

"Fili mentioned he was cold," Thorin voiced.

Oin nodded, twisting his hear pipe so he could hear better, "I'll make sure he gets a heavier blanket. His fever went down a bit more and-"

He never finished his thought because he was interrupted by a low moan from Kili. Kili's head began to toss slightly and he whimpered in pain. Ignoring everything except his younger nephew, Thorin forced himself to rise. His side ached in protest and his legs shook but Thorin merely braced himself on the headboard of his bed for a moment for walking slowly to Kili's bedside. Oin all but had a fit, "You are in no state to be walking around yet! Get back into your bed!"

"Do not tell me what to do in regards to my nephews!" Thorin snapped before he lowered himself to sit on the edge of Kili's bed. He brushed some of the dark hair from Kili's face with a sword roughened hand in an effort to sooth him, "Kili...Kili...calm yourself. You're alright."

Kili seemed to still slightly and his head seemed to turn in the direction of his uncle's voice, his brow furrowed. Thorin took that as a good sign, "Kili...Little One...I need you to open your eyes. Come on Kili...you can do it. Open your eyes. Slowly."

By some miracle Kili obeyed. His eyes blinked open and his whimpered in pain. Brown locked with blue/grey and Thorin noticed that while they were heavy with pain, Kili's eyes were blissfully, blissfully clear. Oin was by his side in an instant, a cup full of water in his hands. Thorin raised Kili's head as gently as he dared and the cup was pressed to his lips. Kili swallowed a few mouthfuls before Thorin lowered his head back to the pillow. Kili took a few deep breaths, eyes darting around and taking everything in. After a moment he spoke, "Hurts."

That small word did more for Thorin's spirits that anything ever had, save Fili waking the day before. Thorin nodded in acknowledgment, "I know. You have very serious injuries."

Kili absorbed that slowly before speaking again, "Fili?"

As if on command Fili stirred next to them, eyes blinking opened at the sound of his name, "Kili?"

Kili's head turned and the two brother stared at each other. A slow smile grew on Fili's face, "Welcome back little brother."

Kili's eyes drifted shut and he took a few deep breaths, "I hurt."

An Elvish healer appeared at the bedside, a cup in her hands. Thorin lifted Kili's head again and the Elf put the cup to Kili's mouth. She ran a hand over Kili's head, softly speaking in what had to be Elvish, her tone soothing. Thorin returned Kili's head to his pillow and the Elf switched to Common Tongue, "That should help with the pain and not make you sick _penneth."_

The She-Elf nodded to Thorin politely and left, leaving the Dwarves, and Bilbo alone again. Bilbo bustled forward, blankets in hand and Thorin took one, spreading it over Kili's frame, Balin doing the same with Fili on the other side. Kili's took a deep breath and winced.

"Shallow breaths Kili. You have broken ribs," Oin explained to him gently. Kili did as he was told and Fili pulled the blanket up onto his brother's shoulder.

Kili's mind worked furiously, trying to remember everything, "What...happened?"

Thorin opened his mouth to explain but Fili cut him off, "It doesn't matter right now. Just get some sleep."

Kili shook his head weakly, "What...happened?"

"It's alright, Kili. You and your brother suffered some serious injuries but you're going to be fine. You just need to rest. You both need to rest," Oin explained.

"M tired," Kili muttered softly.

Thorin forced himself to stand again, finding it easier this time, "Sleep."

Both boys settled back into sleep almost immediately. The company looked on them fondly before Thorin looked at Oin, "You can't tell me that wasn't good."

Oin smiled, "I'd certainly say so. Fili's fever is very low and Kili woke and was coherent. I think they're both going to be just fine. With time."

Thorin sighed in relief before looking over at Bilbo, "Master Baggins, I believe we can now say that the worst is behind us."

Bilbo smiled, "Yes...I believe we can."

Oin's smile slowly turned to a frown, "You shouldn't be walking around."

Thorin settled himself back onto his bed, "I'm sick of sitting around. I'm not dizzy and I feel fine."

"No more activity for today...but tomorrow you can walk around some," Oin relented.

Thorin spared another glance at his nephews before looking at Balin, "I believe we can send that message to my sister now."

"It would be best if you wrote to her Laddie," Balin returned, "She'll appreciate hearing from you."

"I'll get some parchment and ink," Bilbo piped up.

Thorin looked at the Hobbit, "Not that we don't appreciate your company but you are welcome to return to your home. You've done so much for us already, I don't want to force you to stay any longer than you'd like."

Bilbo smiled, "I don't mind helping clean a bit. I can at least stay until the official crowning."

He gave them all a bright smile before leaving the medical tent. Dwalin crossed his arms and leaned against the bedside table that had herbs and cups lining it, "We have the crown ready for the ceremony."

Thorin looked at his nephews, both had fallen into a fitful sleep. Kili, he noticed was still sleeping quietly, not moving except for the rise and fall of his chest, "We need to wait until they can move around on their own."

Dwalin nodded, "Duly noted."

Thorin glanced at Oin, he was on the other side of tent and seemed to be paying no attention to the conversation going on around him, "Dwalin...how soon do you think you can break me out of here?"

Oin looked up from the herbs he was grinding, "You're not leaving this tent until I say so."

Gloin chuckled and Dwalin and Thorin's disbelieving looks, "He has selective deafness."

At that moment Bilbo walked back into the medical, swamped by the parchments, quill, and ink resting on a large wooden tray for writing on. He stumbled forward before Bofur rescued him, taking the tray and handed it to Thorin. Bilbo gave Bofur a smile before politely excusing himself from their company. One by one the Dwarves trickled out of the medical tent, eventually leaving Thorin alone with his sleeping nephews. Thorin looked down at his blank letter contemplating how much of the journey he wanted to tell him baby sister. Coming to the conclusion that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her (and possibly keep his hide where it was) Thorin starting writing.

Deep in the living quarters of the Blue Mountains Dis, sister of Thorin, mother to Fili and Kili was sitting in front of her fire, knitting. She was driven out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Rising, she opened the door revealing a Dwarf she didn't recognize whatsoever. He bowed politely, "Lady Dis. I come baring a letter from your brother, King Thorin Oakenshield."

Accepting it with a forced smile and a thank you, Dis retreated back to her rocking chair, fearing the worst. She opened the letter slowly, almost dreading what she would find written inside.

It read:

_ Sister,_

_ We have reclaimed Erebor. Smaug is dead. We owe this to the help of one Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire. Erebor is currently being cleaned out as it's slightly unlivable at the time. All 13 of the party have survived. I shall send an escort for you as soon as possible._

_Thorin._

Feeling immense relief that everyone was alive and Erebor was reclaimed Dis leaned back and shut her eyes. They popped opened again and reread the letter from her brother. It was short but he never was good with words. Dis frowned at the letter in thought. Her brother was hiding something...and she intended to find out what as soon as she arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the slow updates guys. I've been so busy lately and then I hit writer's block. I seem to have defeated it slightly and have produced for you CHAPTER 6!**

**BM originally: We know Dis. She's not letting this go until she figures out exactly what happened to her boys. Thorin's in trouble when she gets there, that's for sure!And I'd give a few more days still until Fili and Kili have enough energy to be bored. Thorin has at least a few more days of peace.**

**Grey-Rain-Cloud: I'm so glad you enjoy the story so far! And I agree, stories where they're suddenly healed after an injury always make me mad. These things take time people! As for a story title, I would love to have a more original title, but I alas, I suck. I really can't come up with any good ones. If you have any suggestions please let me know!**

**Isildur's Heiress: Poor Thorin indeed. He's in trouble when his sister arrives.**

**Sekmeth Dei: You'll have to wait and see!**

**MistakenMagic: I'm so glad you've enjoyed it thus far! There will indeed be many more chapters to come!**

**To my other reviewers: Tears of Eternal Darkness, smartbrunette3.14, Shiary, and Purestrongpoem: Thank you so much for continuing to read! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

Kili awoke first, feeling nothing but pain. This time around the pain was dulled somewhat at least. He forced his eyes open and looked around. He was still alive. A glance right assured him that, yes, Fili was alive too. His brother was asleep next to him He couldn't see much but if he listened closely he could hear his brother's breathing. Eyes flicking to the right showed him that his uncle was alive too. Thorin was laying on his right side facing them, face relaxed as he slept deeply. Kili attempted to sit himself up but was stopped almost immediately by a soft voice, "Staying laying down. I don't think you're quite ready for sitting by yourself yet."

At the foot of the bed stood a smiling Bilbo. Kili tried to return the smile but all he could manage was a grimace. Bilbo hurried to his side with a frown, Do you need anything?"

Kili thought for a second, "Water. Please."

Bilbo nodded, "I'll get Oin too. He might be able to help with the pain."

"Thanks," Kili rasped.

The little Hobbit bustled around, filling up a cup of water that he brought to Kili. The youngest Durin finished the entire cup before he sunk back into his pillow, eyes slipping shut. Bilbo watched as the young Dwarf settled back down again before turning to go, "I'll go get Oin and we'll see about your pain medicine and maybe some food."

Kili didn't respond, energy sapped. The tent fell back into silence and Kili forced his eyes opened. Next to him was Fili. The blonde was still sound asleep, slightly pale still, his cheeks still flushed with fever. On Kili's other side on his own bed was Thorin. The king was stirring into wakefulness, eyes popping open and settling on his nephew. Spotting Kili's eyes opened, though hazed and tired Thorin smiled slightly, "How are you Kili?"

Kili's eyes shut again, "Everything hurts."

Thorin pushed himself into a sitting position, fighting back a wince as his side protested loudly. He ignored it valiantly, the boys came first, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up," Kili mumbled, "Bilbo went to go get Oin."

Thorin stood slowly, side twinging again in protest. Once he was sure he was steady on his feet he took the few steps to his nephew's bed, sitting on the side. He placed a large hand over Kili's brow and nodded, pleased, "You fever isn't back. That's a good thing. Are you nauseous?"

Kili pondered that briefly, "I can't tell. All I feel is pain."

"Oin will fix that. Rest."

Thorin headed back to his own bed before Kili's voice caused him to turn, "Uncle? I'm glad you're okay."

Thorin fought another smile, "Rest Kili."

No sooner was he seated on his bed once again that Fili woke. The blonde stirred slightly and went to push himself up.

"Don't even think about it!" Thorin snapped and Fili immediately obeyed.

The prince's head turned to face his uncle but Kili's sleeping form blocked his view, "I can't see you."

Thorin withheld a sigh, "I'll come to you. Stay down."

"Can you bring water?" Fili rasped out.

Thorin made a noise of confirmation and pushed himself into a standing position again. His side still hurt but it became easier this time which pleased him. He made his way to his Fili's side of the bed, stopping to fill a cup with water. He was soon at his eldest nephew's bedside, seating himself next to Fili on the side of the bed. He helped him rise into a reclined position and held the cup to his lips. Fili drank the entire cup before leaning his head back. Thorin placed the back of his hand against Fili's forehead and made a pleased sound, "Your fever is nearly gone."

Fili shivered, "I can't tell if I'm hot or cold."

Thorin tugged the blankets up to Fili's shoulders, "Stay covered. I can't have you getting sick."

Fili opened one eye and looked his uncle over, "How do you feel?"

"I'm on the mend. Don't worry about me. How do you feel? Oin should be here soon with more pain medicine."

Fili closed his eyes and checked himself over. His leg hurt the worst but there was a burning sensation in his shoulder and chest, "My leg hurts and I'm dizzy...the pain isn't too bad though. I'm just exhausted."

"That's a side effect of the poison that's still in your body," Thorin explained, "Kili woke up shortly before you did."

Fili smiled slightly at that, "Is he alright?"

Thorin nodded, "He's getting there. I want you to try eating something today. Do you think you can handle food?"

"Yes," Fili immediately responded.

Thorin looked at him, "That was a quick response."

"I'm hungry."

"I don't think you'll be able to have more than broth but it's better than nothing. I'll make sure someone brings you some when Oin gets here. Until then, rest," Thorin got to his feet slowly, anticipating the pain this time and bracing himself for it and helped Fili lie back down. The blonde's eyes closed immediately and Thorin looked him over. He was still pale but his fever was down even more and he was alert. That was good thing.

Thorin had just taken his first step from the bedside when Fili spoke again, "Uncle?"

Thorin turned back around, "Hm?"

Fili was looking at him with distressed eyes, "I-I just...on the battlefield...I..."

Thorin sat back down again, "What?"

Fili looked at him like he was trying not to cry, "When I saw you fall...and when Kili stopped moving...I just...I was scared. I thought we were all going to die and I was so scared."

Thorin closed his eyes briefly, "Oh Fili..."

Fili's voice became slightly more distressed, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been scared. I am though. I thought you were going to die and I don't want to be king. Not yet. And then Kili fell and I thought both of you were going to die and everything hurt and I thought we were all going to die and-" He broke off, "I was scared."

He looked away from Thorin ashamed. Thorin immediately turned his head so they were forced to make eye contact, "Never apologize for something like that. Understand me?"

Fili nodded and Thorin continued, "I was scared too. I thought I was going to lose you both. Even after the battle when I awoke and neither of you had. I thought I was going to be without my nephews."

"And heirs."

"You will always be my nephews first. Now," He got back to his feet, slower than he had been. His body wasn't happy with this constant up and down, "Get some rest."

Fili obediently shut his eyes but not before whispering first, "Thank you."

Thorin needlessly adjusted the blanket around Fili's shoulders before returning to his own bed. He reclined himself against his pillows before shutting his eyes. He was worn slightly but he imagined that would be the case for awhile. He was sick of sleeping and resting. He was bored.

"Someone better bring me a book or allow me to leave today," Thorin muttered to himself.

Thorin heard rustle near the front of the tent and opened his eyes. Oin was entering, Bilbo, and Balin following behind. Oin noticed Thorin was awake and came to him first. The king endured the healers poking and prodding, obediently raising and lowering his arms as instructed. Finally Oin gave a pleased nod, "You're on the mend. I believe it would be fine if you walked around a bit today. Not far and you stop when I say or you're back on bed rest."

Thorin nodded and jerked his head in the direction of his sleeping nephews, "Kili is in pain. Fili is too but he said the pain was tolerable. He's hungry as well."

"I'll go get some broth for them both!" Bilbo piped up, "And some food if you're hungry as well Thorin."

Thorin nodded once, "Thank you."

The Hobbit gave them all a bright smile and hurried out of the tent. Oin went from Thorin's bed to Kili's side. The Dwarf healer placed the back of his hand against the young prince's forehead, "His fever isn't back. That's a good thing."

Oin went about gently waking the young Dwarf until Thorin protested, "Must you wake him? He was sleeping peacefully."

Oin nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I need him to be awake to take the pain medicine and I want to see how alert he is."

Kili stirred slightly and groaned softly. Oin gently ushered him to open his eyes, which kili did reluctantly. He gave Oin a displeased look that resembled Thorin almost exactly, "I don't hurt when I'm asleep."

Oin ignored him with the skill of a practiced healer, "I'm going to sit you up slowly. Balin could you bring me the pain medicine I gave you?"

The older Dwarf walked over, teapot in hand, smiling at Thorin as he passed. Oin took the tea from him and poured it into a cup from the bedside table before handing both back to Balin, "We're going to sit you up now."

Kili tensed up immediately, "Do I have to?"

"It'll be alright Kili," Thorin soothed.

Kili relaxed ever so slightly and braced himself, "Alright."

Oin began to raise him up slowly, unwilling to cause him more pain than he needed to. Even with the slow speed Kili cried out in pain causing Fili to stir next to him, "Kili?"

Oin rested the youngest Durin against the pillows behind him and took the tea from Balin, "Drink this."

Kili's eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was ragged, "Hurts."

The tea was pressed to his mouth, "This will help."

Kili took a small sip before looking at Oin, "Can I try and hold the cup?"

"If you can't do it don't get frustrated Kili," Thorin told him, "You're just starting to recover."

Kili nodded and did his best to keep his hands steady. He managed to get a decent grip on the cup and raise it to his mouth. Oin watched him with a careful eye before making a pleased noise, "You have more strength than I thought you would."

"Course he does," Fili chimed in from his spot on the bed, "He's a fighter."

The two brothers shared a smile before Fili winced, "When can I get some of that pain medicine?"

Balin poured a second cup and walked it over to Fili's side of the bed. Balin assisted him into a reclined position before holding out the tea. Fili didn't even give him the option of helping, holding out his hands with a determined look, "If Kili can do it, so can I."

He successfully managed to get a grip on his cup and was able to drink on his own. Oin turned his full attention back to Kili and began poking and prodding. Kili winced nearly every time he moved and he was starting to lose his color under the strain. Oin finished his exam before giving a determined nod, "You're healing well. It'll be a slow recovery and you'll need to stay in bed for some time but you're getting better. Finish all of that tea. The Elves say it shouldn't make you as nauseous. I want you to try and have some broth too. Don't push yourself but we need to replenish all the blood you lost. Are you dizzy?"

Kili took another drink, "Everything spins. I didn't notice it as much when I hurt...whatever this tea is works. The pain isn't as bad as it was."

"Good," Oin made his way to the other side of the bed where Fili was waiting, "And how do you feel?"

Fili went to shrug and immediately regretted it as his bad shoulder protested. He stifled a whimper of pain the best he could but found both Kili and Oin looking at him panicked, "It's fine. I moved my shoulder. It's my fault."

Oin clicked his tongue in displeasure, "I want you to wear a sling when you're awake. It will prevent you from doing that again. How do you feel otherwise?"

"My leg hurts. My shoulder didn't hurt until I moved it. The arrow wounds burn more than hurt. And I'm dizzy. And exhausted."

Oin checked both wounds for infection, "The burning seems to be the residue from the poison. That should fade in time. I would say the dizziness would be attributed to the same. Your leg on the other hand will hurt. It will heal clean provided you don't do anything stupid and try walking around before I say so."

Fili nodded and glanced over at Kili who was watching him with wide eyes, "I'm alright. You don't need to look at me like I'm dying. Drink your tea."

Oin continued to poke and prod, shifting Fili's leg at one point to see how it was healing. Fili winced but realized, distantly, that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it should have. Whatever those Elves made worked really well. Oin concluded his exam with a pleased look, "It seems all three of you will be just fine in time" He turned his head to look at Fili, "I understand you are hungry."

Fili nodded as enthusiastically as he could. He hadn't realized exactly how hungry he was until he had put some thought into it, "I am."

"I believe I can fix that," Bilbo bustled into the tent, a tray in hand, "Two bowl of broth and some solid food for Thorin."

Fili's mouth nearly watered. The smells were doing nothing to relieve his hunger. Kili, however, had gone slightly green. Bilbo passed a bowl to Fili, trading him for his cup, "Just try a few sips. Don't make yourself sick."

Kili nodded slowly and handed Bilbo his cup, accepting the bowl with a wary look. He hesitantly took a sip and while it was delicious after days of nothing, he wasn't sure how much his stomach would be able to handle. Fili had all but finished his bowl when he handed it back to Bilbo, "Thank you."

Kili managed about seven more sips before he handed the bowl back, "Sorry. I don't think my stomach could handle more."

"It's fine," Bilbo assured him, "You just focus on resting and getting better."

Kili smiled at him and it had traces of his usual grin before shutting his eyes, "Can I lay back down now?"

Balin was instantly at his side, helping him lay back down, "You get some rest Laddie."

Kili curled up the best he could with minimal movement and burrowed under his thick blankets, "Night."

Thorin glanced at the small slit between the tent flaps, "More like afternoon."

Fili fought a yawn, failing miserably, "I'm going to go back to sleep too."

Oin shook his head and walked over with fresh roll of bandages, "Not before I bind that shoulder so you can't move it anymore."

The healer bound the arm to Fili's side before creating a sling with the extra bandages, "That should keep it from moving and help with the pain."

Fili murmured his thanks, eyes starting to grow tired. Oin helped him lay back, adjusting the blankets up around his shoulders. Thorin watched as both boys fell back into sleep before looking at Oin, "I want to leave the tent. It's sunny out. I haven't seen sun in days."

Oin looked from Thorin to the tent entrance and back a few times before nodding, "Alright. You can eat outside. We'll see how you feel after that."

Thorin felt a surge of something very close to excitement, "I can agree to that."

Balin took the plate of food from Thorin that Bilbo had handed him and stepped back allowing Thorin room to rise. He did so slowly, not willing to push himself too far too quickly. Two two friends fell into stride with one another, Oin coming to Thorin's other side. Together the three Dwarves made their way to the front of the tent. At the tent entrance Balin and Oin hung back allowing Thorin to go ahead of them slightly. Thorin gave Balin a questioning look. Balin just smiled at him, "The king should always go first."

Thorin smiled back at him before exiting from tent into the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Chapter 7! I've been a horrid author and haven't been writing much at all. Writer's block has been an utter bitch. I'm not sure I'm totally happy with this chapter but I can deal with it.**

**smartbrunette3.14: Thank you! We're eventually going to have a little moment with Thorin and Kili in an upcoming chapter as well.**

**Eraman: Thank you! I always try to keep characters in character but we really weren't given too much with Unexpected Journey so hopefully I'm doing him justice! I'm glad you enjoy him!**

**uno mega: Slowly but surely! They'll be back on their feet eventually.**

**Shiary, wardog85, Purestrongpoem: Thanks so much! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

Outside Thorin immediately squinted in the bright sunlight. He hadn't realized how dark it was inside the healer's tent. The air was fresh and crisp and absolutely addictive after breathing nothing but stuffy air for days. His eyes now adjusted, Thorin surveyed the area. Tents were set up everywhere with fires every few feet. Balin spoke, jerking his head to the left, where a few of the Dwarves from the company were seated, "You should sit yourself down and eat, Laddie."

Upon noticing their king approaching Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, and Nori rose, nodding their heads. Thorin gestured them down, accepted the seat Dwalin moved over to give him, and took his food from Balin gratefully. Dwalin looked Thorin over as he ate, "You seem better. Finally out of the tent and joining us in the world."

Thorin stretched slightly, wincing when his injuries pulled uncomfortably, "I've never been more grateful to see sunlight."

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Thorin looked up and saw Bifur signing to him, '_How are the boys?_'

The corner of Thorin's mouth quirked slightly, "Better everyday. Still weak though. Fili seems to be healing faster than Kili."

"They're strong boys," Dwalin said gruffly, "They'll be well soon enough."

"Aye," Bofur snorted, "And then how will keep them contained once they've decided that they're well enough to leave the healer's tent?"

Thorin felt a brief pass of nausea at those words, "Don't remind me. I'll deal with that when we come to it."

"They're already looking much better," Nori told him, "You didn't see them when they first were brought in...it was bad."

Balin nodded in agreement, "They look well compared to that."

Thorin stomach twisted uncomfortably at that. Watching the boys in their current condition was painful enough as it was, he didn't know if he would have survived watching them in worse health.

Dwalin spoke, bringing him out of his dark thought, "How much did you tell Dis?"

Thorin ignored him and stared intently at his nearly empty plate of food. Balin sighed, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"What she doesn't know right now, won't hurt her. I would have told her if I knew the boys weren't going to be alright," Thorin defended himself.

Dwalin smirked at his friend, "I don't envy you when your sister finds out you've been hiding this from her."

Thorin went to respond but was cut off by a voice behind him, "Well look who's up and about!"

The no-longer exiled king of Erebor turned and saw Dain walking toward him, a bright smile on his face. Thorin kept his face impassive and watched his cousin approach. Dain bowed to Thorin before taking a seat around the fire and joining them, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Well enough to be out of the healer's tent for a bit," Thorin responded.

Dain smiled at him, "Good. I'm glad. How are the youngest members of our line?"

Thorin couldn't help glancing at the tent that held his nephews, "Healing. Slowly."

Dain nodded, smile not fading in the slightest, "That's good to hear. I didn't think they would make it. Young Kili looked dead already by the time I saw him."

Thorin felt like snapping at him but kept his voice calm, "Kili has far more strength than you give him credit for."

Dain chuckled, "No doubt."

"What's been done by way of cleaning out the mountain? I was made aware that it was unlivable but that's all I know."

Dain nodded, "It's in bad shape but we're moving along rather quickly. We're cleaning out the living quarters first. The kitchens next and then we'll worry about the throne room and treasury if that plan is alright with you."

"It is," Thorin agreed, "As soon as rooms are ready I want us moved into the mountain. The weather is going to get cold faster than we realize."

"Of course...your majesty," Dain grinned at him in a way that was familiar from their childhood.

Thorin glared at him, "Don't call me that."

Dain chuckled, "Alright, alright." His face grew thoughtful before he laughed slightly to himself, "Who would have believed that you would have reclaimed Erebor with the group of Dwarves in your company?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, feeling rather annoyed on behalf of the Dwarves who had followed him on this 'fool's quest' without question, "Who indeed?"

Dain smiled ruefully, "Not me for one. And with a Halfling in your company! A Halfling! Of all the creatures on Middle Earth..."

Thorin saw Nori and Bofur visibly bristle at Dain's words and spoke before either of them could defend the company's Hobbit, "Dain...you've overstayed your welcome. Make sure the living quarters are livable soon."

Dain raised in hands in a gesture of surrender, "No harm meant on behalf of Master Baggins. I find him an enjoyable fellow. I'll be on my way. Once you're healed more we'll want your input on whether things are being done to your standard," He rose and nodded deeply before smiling, "It's good to see you up and about Thorin. You and the boys. I much prefer the Iron Hills to Erebor. Send the boys my best. And make sure you let me know when they're up to having visitors."

Thorin smiled slightly back at him, "I will. I'll be seeing you more often now that I'm allowed outside."

Dain nodded deeply at Thorin again before jerking his head in a farewell at the other Dwarves around the fire and taking his leave. Thorin watched him walk away and looked around their camp once again. The healer's tent was obviously the largest and was set in the center of the encampment. Nearby were four family tents that no doubt belonged to the Dwarves in the company. The Lonely Mountain...Erebor...home was a comforting presence behind them, looking far more inviting then it first did upon their arrival. It looked brighter and far less foreboding, more like the place Thorin remembered growing up in. He was drawn out of his memories by the feeling of someone watching him. Turning to his left he saw Balin looking at him with a smile, "What?"

Balin's smile remained, "It'll be nice to be inside. To be home again."

Thorin grinned in spite of himself, "It will be. It already is."

His happy mood was dampened immediately when he saw Ori running toward him, a panicked look on his face, "Thorin!"

Nori was the first on his feet around the fire, "What's wrong Ori?"

Ori skidded to a stop and took a a few deep breaths before speaking, "Oin sent me. He needs you in the tent, Thorin. It's Kili."

Thorin's stomach bottomed and he shut his eyes briefly before rising to his feet, not accepting the hands offered to him by both Balin and Dwalin, "Let's go."

Ori took off back into a run, seeming to forget that Thorin couldn't keep pace with him. The king, on his part keep his stride as quick as he could. Distantly he realized that the Dwarves that had been around the fire were following him, clearly as concerned as he was for Kili. Ori darted inside the tent, Thorin only a few steps behind. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness once again but he could hear whimpering and Oin's soft reassurances.

Once his eyes adjusted Thorin took in the scene before him with dread. Kili was curled up in a ball, whimpering in sheer pain. Fili was sitting up with Kili practically in his lap. The blonde's face was nothing but panic as he attempted to comfort his brother the best he could. Thorin was instantly at Kili's bedside, placing a hand over his nephew's forehead, "What happened?"

Fili looked at his uncle with distress, "He threw up."

Oin looked up from where he was pouring tea into a mug, "I heard Fili calling for me. Apparently Kili was sick and that movement caused his broken ribs to shift which caused him to be sick once again. We just got him to stop retching."

Thorin looked Kili over. He was curled up, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle and he whimpered every few seconds in pain. Fili looked up at his uncle with concerned eyes, "His fever is back."

Oin walked over with the tea in hand, "Lift his head please."

Thorin gently supported Kili's head and realized that Fili was right, Kili's fever was back. Oin pressed the mug to the youngest Durin's mouth who managed to swallow the contents without argument or difficulty. He was lowered back down and curled up onto himself once again with a small noise of pain. Thorin continued to sit by his side until Kili's whole body relaxed, "What did you give him?"

Oin continued to tut around the healer's tent without pause, "I gave him something for the pain as well as something to put him to sleep for awhile and lower his fever."

Thorin looked down at his youngest nephew with a sigh, "How bad is it?"

Oin came back to the bed, this time with a mug of tea for Fili, "Drink this. Your fever is up as well."

Fili did as he was told and Oin turned back to Thorin, "It's not as bad as you think. His ribs didn't move, they just shifted enough to cause him intense pain. He did tear a few stitches and the stress brought his fever back but he should be fine after a long rest."

Thorin sighed deeply, "Oh Kili...always trouble."

Oin chuckled slightly, "Seems to be trouble indeed. I'll get his stitches fixed up right now while he's still sleeping. Have you eaten?"

Thorin nodded and looked over at his elder nephew, "And how are you?"

Fili's eyes were glazed and barely opened, "Just tired...I think there was something in the tea."

Oin shooed Thorin away from the bedside and began his work on fixing up Kili, "I gave you the same thing I gave your brother. You need as sleep as much as he does."

Thorin walked from where he had been hovering over Oin's shoulder to Fili's bedside to help him lay down, "Get some rest. I'll be up for awhile still."

Fili nodded, exhausted, before dropping back into sleep. Thorin waited a moment to assure Fili was indeed asleep before looking back at Oin who was bandaging Kili's torso with the assistance of Dwalin and Balin, "How bad is it?"

Oin didn't bother pausing, "Exactly what I said to you. His fever is up but that can be directly attributed to the stress and pain. He'll be fine. It was a bit traumatic for Fili I believe. Seeing his brother like that no doubt brought back memories of the battle."

Thorin absorbed that and nodded, "Am I allowed to have a lantern and a book in here?"

Oin nodded, "Yes. Had enough of the outside?"

Thorin glanced at the doorway of the tent, "No...but if either of the boys wake, I want to be here."

Dwalin brought up the small flaw in that plan, "Do we even have books that you could read?"

"I have three with me that I brought with on the journey," Ori piped up from where he lingered with everyone else in the doorway.

Nori snorted slightly, "Of course you do."

Ori grinned at his older brother brightly, "I'll go get them!"

Thorin watched as he darted out of the tent before glancing over at his nephews once again. Both were sleeping soundly by the looks of things, which eased his tension a bit. He settled himself back down on his bed in time for Ori to come flying back into the tent, books and lantern in hand. The young Dwarf skidded to a stop and handed over the items which a smile, "Here you go."

Thorin gave him a small nod of thanks and settled himself back against the pillows. One by one the Dwarves exited back out leaving Thorin alone with Oin. The king could feel his eyes grow heavy as he began to read and cursed creatively. Oin merely chuckled from where he was cleaning up the tea and bandages he had been using, "You're still healing. I'd expect you to be tired for some time still. The fresh air certainly wore you out as well."

Thorin placed the book he had been attempting to read on the table next to his bed with a sigh, "I don't handle bed rest well."

Oin snorted, "That I know Laddie. I suppose that's where the boys get it from. Rest. The more sleep you get, the sooner you'll be well...unless you want me to start drugging you again."

Thorin's shoulders slumped in defeat and he laid himself down with one final glance at Fili and Kili before shutting his eyes and dropping off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 8! I think I like this one. Not so sure about the ending but I just wanted to get it posted. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well. On that note: I have been getting multiple private messages with people outright demanding new chapters and battering me for them. I appreciate that you all enjoy my writing. Truly, I do. It mens so much but I have a full time job during the week and I work Ren Faire on the weekends. I also have a life (I know that this is shocking coming from a fanfiction writer, XP). I cannot write constantly. I'm sorry if I'm not moving at a pace you all deem acceptable but unfortunately between work and writer's block this is the best I can give you.**

**Purestrongpoem- Thank you!**

**LianaDare8- These chapters will come as the come. I'm trying to write but I don't always have the time or the motivation. (The Desolation of Smaug trailer certainly helped though!)**

**Jedi Ani Unduli- Bedrest sucks. I'm been on it quite often (stupid autoimmune disorder) and it never gets better. I'm sure Thorin will be glad to know that you feel his pain.**

**Eraman- That makes me so happy to hear! Oin is very fun to write. Healers in general are fun to write.**

**Shiary- If only Dwarves and Elves got along. Oin and Elrond could share tips with one another.**

**smartbrunette3.14- There's some bonding moments in this chapter for you and I promise more will be coming! Hurt/comfort is good for that after all! : )**

**Angel1029- Everyone is alive! Hopefully they can stay that way! (Though when Dis finds out what happened to her sons Thorin may have a higher fatality risk)**

**soytejana- This story will have it's fair share of chapters. I can promise you that. It will last all the way through the time of LotR. (Hopefully you all won't get bored of it by then!)**

**ArmedWithMyComputer: Hopefully this chapter lives up to what you've been waiting for!**

**Ellegon: Thank you so much! Dain isn't very well liked, is he? Unfortunately he needs to stick around for a bit longer. And Dis is on her way. Hasn't started traveling just yet though. And thank you. I appreciate that. I try to update as often as I can and it's so sweet of you to say that it's worth the wait!**

The nightmares started with Kili.

Thorin hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when he awoke, sensing something was wrong. He laid still for a moment, trying to observe what exactly had woken him. Immediately he recognized the problem. Kili was tossing and turning and crying out in his sleep, clearly plagued with nightmares. Thorin tried to fall back to sleep, hoping Kili would settle on his own. When his nephew's cries just increased Thorin swung himself out of bed, wincing when his body protested the lack of pain medicine.

Thorin made his way to Kili's bed and nearly had to hold him down to contain the thrashing, "Kili. Kili. Kili!"

Kili woke with a start and would have shot up had it not been for Thorin's hands on his shoulders. The young Dwarf was shaking visibly and drenched in sweat, his breathing ragged and harsh, "Un-uncle?"

Thorin helped him into a sitting position before resting him back against his pillows, "I'm going to get you some water. Try and calm down."

Kili just nodded and swallowed hard. Thorin filled a tin mug with water before sitting himself on the side of Kili's bed and helping him to take a sip, "You were having a nightmare."

Kili nodded again and avoided Thorin's eyes, staring down at his own blanket. Thorin turned Kili's chin up so they made eye contact, "There is no shame in nightmares Kili. We all get them. If you need to talk to someone about them, do so. Talk to Fili if you don't want to talk to me. But don't let this consume you. Trust me. It doesn't help."

Kili nodded slowly and took a shuddering breath, "Alright."

Thorin placed the back of his hand against Kili's forehead, "You still have a fever. You need to sleep."

Kili sighed, "I know."

Thorin lowered him back onto the bed and pulled the covers around his shoulders, "I mean it Kili. You need sleep."

Kili's eyes were troubled but he closed his eyes obediently. Thorin checked over Fili (who was sleeping peacefully) before settling himself back down and closing his own eyes. Sleep arrived to him quickly, body still recovering.

For Kili, sleep was elusive. Everything around him seemed dark, cold, and lonely. Images of the battle flashed through his mind and made every shadow look like an orc, waiting to finish not only him but his uncle and brother as well. Kili tried to keep his breathing calm and his eyes shut in the hopes he would fall asleep without disturbing anyone else. Eventually his breathing slowed as he fell into sleep once again.

Kili awoke to voices. Voices he recognized clearly. The voices of his elder brother and his uncle. Kili kept his eyes shut for a moment and listened to their conversation, stomach twisting at what he heard.

Fili scoffed, "Nightmares? He's always trouble. He woke you up, didn't he?"

Thorin made a noise of affirmation, "We never should have brought him along. He's been nothing but trouble this entire journey. Bilbo was more useful than he's been."

Kili squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, as if that would keep he hurtful comments from effecting him. He felt tears spring into his eyes as Fili's next words, "It's his fault we're injured in the first place. If he had actual skills as a warrior and didn't use a bow like some Elf he would have been able to help us on the battlefield."

He heard Thorin give a dry laugh, "I'm ashamed to call him kin. He's not a Dwarf. I can't even call him an Elf. His aim isn't good enough."

Kili couldn't help the soft noise that escaped him. He opened his eyes to see Thorin and Fili standing above him, staring at him with disdain.

Thorin's eyes were hard with hate, "Well if it isn't the burden? Finally awake I see."

Fili smirked in a way that was not at all friendly, "STill useless though. A useless burden."

Kili was ashamed to hear his voice crack when he spoke, "I tried. I tried so hard to be useful to the company. I did. I'm sorry."

Fili rolled his eyes, "You are a shame to the Durin name. I wanted a brother. An actual Dwarf like myself. Not you."

KIli gaped at him, tear pricking the back of his eyes, "Fee? Un-uncle?"

Thorin's glare made him want to shrink in on himself, "You are not worthy to be my nephew. Your mother will be ashamed."

Kili couldn't say anything to that. How could he? As he tried to keep himself from crying outright there was a whistle of an arrow and suddenly Fili dropped to the ground, orc fletching through his heart. Kili cried out as orcs flooded the tent, their guttural cries sending him into a panic. His uncle dropped to the ground, sword through his chest from behind. Kili shut his eyes and tried to keep calm and remember where there was a weapon in his reach. Before anything could come to mind a shadow fell over him. Kili looked up slowly and his body froze in sheer terror. Azog stood above him, a cruel look of bloodlust on his face. He raised a mace high over his head as Kili cried out.

Kili woke in sheer terror, eyes wide, covered in sweat. Fili was leaning over him, face panicked, "Kee? Kee? Are you alright?"

Kili looked around wildly for a moment, breathing fast and ragged, "I-you-Azog-"

Fili gave him a confused looked, "Azog is dead Kili. He's dead. I promise. Thorin killed him. We won. There are no orcs anywhere near here. We're safe."

Kili couldn't help the shivering that set in, suddenly he was terribly cold, "You-you and Uncle-you and Thorin...you were talking about me. About me being a burden. Useless. I'm sorry."

Fili went pale, "No! No Kee. I would never. Kili, I promise. It was just a dream. I just woke up. You were crying out in your sleep. It was a dream."

Hearing murmuring Thorin turned his head toward his nephews, popping open one eye, "What's going on?"

Fili was the one to reply, "Kili had a nightmare."

That woke Thorin fully, "Another one."

Kili nodded, eyes troubled and fearful. Fili returned to comforting his brother, "You're not a burden Kili. You're not."

Thorin pushed himself into a sitting position, "Kili...what's this about?"

Kili seemed to curl in on himself, "You...and Fili...you kept talking about how I'm-I'm a burden. Useless. Not good enough to be a Durin, a Dwarf, even an Elf...I tried to be useful for the company. I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough."

Well that was enough of that. Thorin rose from his bed with a wince and sat himself on the edge of Kili's bed, "I never want to hear you say anything about you being a burden or not good enough ever again. Under any circumstances. If someone is saying that to you I want to know exactly who it is because I swear to you that they will pay. Dearly. You have done nothing but make me, your brother, and every other Dwarf in our company proud. You have brought honor to the Durin name. If anything is troubling you about that I promise you that it is needless. No matter how real it may seem whilst dreaming. Understand?"

Kili nodded but stayed silent. Thorin sighed, "I mean it Kili. And if these dreams keep getting worse I want you to talk to us about it. Maybe Oin can come up with something to help you sleep peacefully. Now you both need to get some rest. Neither of you are even remotely close to being well."

"Yes Thorin," came the reply from both boys. Thorin looked them over fondly and returned to his bed.

Fili lowered himself back down with a small grunt of pain, "Good night."

Kili's eyes were still wide opened, showing no indication of going to sleep anytime soon. Fili looked him over with concern and kept his voice quiet to avoid catching his uncle's attention, "Kili? Are you alright?"

Kili gave his brother a half smile, "Fine. Just...not ready to fall back to sleep just yet. I'll be fine. Go to sleep."

Fili's eyes were heavy but he was reluctant to leave his brother alone, "Are you sure?"

Kili nodded slowly, "I'll be fine. I just need to get my mind settled before I try sleeping again. Go to sleep. Please. You need it."

Fili sighed, "So do you."

"I promise I'll try to sleep," Kili looked over at him and there was nothing hidden in his eyes.

Reluctantly Fili closed his eyes, "Promise me you'll wake me if you need anything. Even if it's small."

Kili could only give a small, fond smile at his older brother's hovering, "Promise. Go to sleep."

Fili was almost instantly asleep, leaving Kili alone once again. Turning his head to the tent door, no trickle of light came through the bottom of the flaps meaning it was likely still late in the night. Sure enough, upon listening Kili could hear crickets and what he knew had to be Bombur snoring. Curling up deeper into his blankets Kili prepared himself for a long night alone.

When Fili woke the next morning it was nearly lunchtime. Beside him Kili was sleeping peacefully, much to his relief. Fili looked around the tent and found Thorin sitting up, reading. Other than that the tent was empty, "Thorin?"

Thorin didn't even look up from his book, "Did you sleep well?"

Fili nodded, "I did."

"Kili just fell asleep about an hour ago. When I woke he was already awake."

Fili cursed creatively breaking Thorin attention from his book, "Excuse me?"

Fili grinned sheepishly, "I learned it from you."

Thorin frowned, "Doesn't mean you should repeat it."

Fili's grin faded as he looked over at Kili, "He didn't sleep at all last night. After I fell asleep, he didn't. I know it."

Thorin sighed and placed the book on the table beside his bed, "I had a feeling. We need to make sure he gets enough sleep. I know what nightmares can do to someone."

He did indeed. They had kept him awake for years.

Fili watched his uncle the best he could over his brother's prone form, "Can you help me sit? My chest burns too much to do it myself."

Thorin stood with nary a wince, "Oin left some of the tea for you. Kili and I have already had our share. Are you hungry?"

Fili nodded hopefully, "Can I have solid food?"

Thorin poured the leftover tea into a mug and brought it to his nephew's bedside, "Doubtful. You can barely stay awake for more than a few hours. You're not well."

Fili had a pout on his face that strongly resembled his sleeping brother as Thorin helped him sit, "You look like Kili. Drink this. All of it. Per Oin's orders."

Fili took a long drink, "This stuff doesn't taste as bad as Oin's tea. That is one thing I'll give the Elves."

"Mm," Thorin looked over at Kili, "He needs to sleep. He can't be staying up or he'll never heal."

Fili nodded, "I know."

"We just need to keep reassuring him for now that these are just dreams. Nothing more."

Fili sighed, "I can't protect him from this. And I don't like it."

Thorin gave Fili a fond look, "He's strong enough to handle this. He is. It will just take time."

Fili nodded slowly before looking at the door of the tent, "When can I leave and go outside?"

Thorin sighed, "Not for awhile Fili. You don't realize how...close...you both came to dying. Even by the time I woke the healers weren't sure. You may be feeling better but you aren't healed enough yet. It was serious. It still is."

Fili's reply was quiet, "Sorry."

"I'm not yelling at you," Thorin gave him a miniscule half smile, "But for my own well being don't do it ever again."

Fili grinned, "Yes sir."

Thorin had just risen when Bofur came into the tent with a covered bowl, "Thorin, I brought broth for Fili for when he wakes."

Fili grinned, "Morning Bofur."

Bofur grinned back, "Afternoon actually. Just about lunch."

Fili accepted the bowl gratefully, "I'm starving."

Bofur looked over at Kili and back to Thorin, "Is Kili eating?"

Thorin sighed, "He said he didn't want to be sick again. He will eat today. I'll make sure of it."

Bofur turned to look over Fili who was eating with ferocity, "Slow down. It's not going anywhere."

Fili smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm hungry."

Bofur's smile turned soft, "We're glad to see you doing better. All of us. Think you'll be up to some visitors?"

Fili nodded, "I would. As long as we don't wake up Kili."

Thorin-who had already reopened his book-spoke up from his bed, "And you can't stay long. He may sound and look a little better but he's still healing and he needs sleep. Lots of it. He can't stay awake for more than an hour at a time. There's a sedative in the tea as well. Keep it brief."

Fili gave Bofur a look but the toymaker could see that the blonde's eyes were sunken and dark still and there was a weariness to his shoulders. Despite sounding better (his voice was still a bit hoarse) Fili clearly wasn't well yet. Bofur nodded, "Understood. We won't wear him out."

Fili handed the bowl back to Bofur, "Thanks. Tell Bombur thank you too."

Bofur just waved him off, "I'll be back with a few others in a bit."

Fili watched him leave before sagging back against his pillows. He did feel better, less like death and more like death warmed over. However he was tired. Even the short interaction with Bofur and Thorin had left him exhausted enough to go back to sleep. Thorin looked over his elder nephew with a critical eye, "Do you want me to tell Bofur you're not up to visitors yet?"

Fili shook his head slowly, "No. I do want to see the others. See them in be coherent. I think Balin and Bilbo were here at one point and time but the past few days have been...fuzzy."

Thorin reluctantly agreed, "...alright. I am going to keep this visit short. I'm not going to let you make yourself ill...or slow your healing."

Before Fili could reply Bofur came back into the tent followed by Nori, Ori, Bilbo, and Gloin. Fili managed a grin at them. Ori beamed brightly back at him and scurried over to the bed, "You look better. Tired...but better."

Gloin looked him over with a bit more scrutiny. Having a child of his own made him a bit more observant of attempts to hide pain, "Aye. We'll keep this short so you can rest."

Fili could only smile, "How are all of you?

Nori shrugged and leaned back against a table, picking a knife that laid on it casually, "Bored. Glad to hear you're feeling better. How's the younger one?"

Fili glanced over at Kili before shrugged his good shoulder, "Healing. Slowly."

Bilbo smiled brightly, "We're all glad to hear that. Once you can eat solid food I'll help out Bombur and make you both something. Whatever you want."

"Thanks Bilbo. We'd appreciate it," Fili stifled a large yawn after he spoke before continuing, "It's nice to see all of you. Wish I could leave the tent and actually see Erebor."

Nori shrugged again, twisting the knife between his fingers, "Not much to see. We aren't allowed in yet. Apparently the Dwarves from the Iron Hills are cleaning it out. I haven't been allowed to help."

Bofur gave his friend a look, "You haven't been allowed to help because I'm not letting you in there alone. Not with that much gold just laying around."

Nori was the picture of innocence, "I don't what you're talking about."

Bofur snorted, "Of course."

Fili grinned at the exchange, "I missed listening to you two bicker. This tent is too quiet."

"You'll be out soon enough if you keep healing," Bilbo told him, "So make sure you take it easy and keep resting. We'd all like to see you up and about."

Fili nodded and couldn't hold back the yawn this time. Thorin glanced up from his book and made a decision, "Alright. You need to rest and they need to leave. They can come back in the evening with dinner."

Thorin stood and joined the group of visitors, all of whom were bidding Fili farewell. Thorin helped his nephew lay down before turning to Nori, "You want to explore the mountain? You can come with me. I'm going to talk to Oin about possibly going in."

Fili listened to their chatter until it became indistinct and faded away, leaving him to sleep once again.


End file.
